


I'm a Good Boy

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [26]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blood, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Guillermo is in charge now, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, No Plot, Rosary Bondage, Smutt, Teasing, after care is important, blindfold, blowjob, branding/burning a cross into skin, cross - Freeform, holy water used like wax, mild striping, one spanking, praising, razer blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Guillermo doms Nandor in the bedroom.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What we do in the shadows [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	I'm a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interrobam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobam/gifts), [walkwithursus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/gifts).



> walkwithursus helped beta this fic! Their idea’s along with Interrobam helped bring this fic to life! In our conversation on discord, some of the lines share were too good not to add! Thank you both for being an amazing part of this fic!

The new bed arrived. It was a pain to build alone, but in the end, it was all worth it. After putting on the silk red sheets, Guillermo was finally able to step back and admire what this truly meant. His Master and now lover’s coffin sat only two feet away from the bed they would share. With a content sigh, Guillermo left the room long enough to grab a briefcase from under his old bed. Back in the room he set it on top of the mattress, clicking open the locks. Opening it, he took out several multi-colored rosary beads, a spray bottle of holy water, two sets of handcuffs, and a blindfold. 

Laying everything across the edge of the bed, Guillermo smiles with a wicked look in his eye. Going over to the nightstand, he opens the drawer, pulling out the lube and a few condoms. The door to the bedroom creaks open, and Nandor bellows, “Guillermo, has the-” 

Every brain cell in Nandor’s head short circuits at the sight before him. Looking from the bed to Guillermo, he can’t help but freeze in the doorway. Clearing his throat, he asks, “Guillermo, what is this?”

“It’s time to break in the new bed, Master.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Nandor slides further into the room. Once the door is shut he undoes the button of his cape. Letting it fall to the ground with a soft thud, his very confident stance shifts into a timid one. Holding his arms out mere inches from his waist, Nandor struggles to look up as he commands, “Undress me.”

Moving to the end of the bed, Guillermo takes a seat, “No, undress yourself, Master. Slowly.”

The corner of Nandor’s lip twitches upward briefly as he starts to unbutton his coat. His fingers work their way down. Shrugging off the first layer he makes quick work of the vest. Nandor stops, letting his fingers hover above the button-up cotton shirt. Smirking, he grabs hold and rips the shirt open; the buttons fly off, clattering against the floor. Puffing out his hairy chest, he wiggles an eyebrow. 

Unimpressed, Guillermo grabs the spray bottle; he shoots Nandor directly above his heart. 

Hissing, Nandor grabs his chest. The water stings as steam rises off of him. Growling, he tries to bark out a complaint, but flinches the second Guillermo moves the bottle. Letting the long sleeve shirt glide off his shoulders, down his back then onto the ground, Nandor stands there completely still. Casting his eyes towards the floor, he hesitates to undo his belt. 

Tilting his head, Guillermo whispers, “What’s wrong?” Nandor muffles out a reply low enough Guillermo can’t make out what he says. Standing, he strides over, looking up into Nandor’s eyes, Guillermo mumbles,” Do you need blood?’’

It takes a second, but Nandor reluctantly nods, frowning as he avoids eye contact. 

Bringing his hands up, Guillermo caresses Nandor’s face; his thumbs rub soothingly across Nandor’s scratchy beard. Pulling him down, Guillermo kisses Nandor’s forehead, chuckling as he mutters, “Don’t feel embarrassed, mi amor.” Stepping back, Guillermo re-opens the nightstand drawer, pulling out a shiny silver razer blade. He can hear Nandor’s breath hitch behind him. Turning to face Nandor, Guillermo orders, “Stay.” Pushing the edge into his palm, he watches as Nandor gets visibly smacked by the scent of his blood.

Nandor struggles to stay put. Every nerve in his body is screaming, begging to leap forward. His pupils blow full as he watches the sweet-smelling blood drip down Guillermo’s wrist. Licking his lips, he lets a whine leave his mouth, shifting his footing from one to the other as he starts to shake. Seconds start to feel like minutes; soon, he can’t take it anymore. Choking out, he begs, “Please.”

Waving him over, Guillermo orders,”On your knees.”

In the blink of an eye, Nandor is kneeling in front of him. He tries to reach for Guillermo’s arm but stops himself. Forcing his hands to his sides, Nandor’s hands turn to fists. Looking up, he takes a deep breath before asking,”May I?”

Beaming with delight, Guillermo hovers his hand centimeters above Nandor’s nose. He makes sure a few drops fall onto Nandor’s bottom lip, testing how well his amor will listen. When Nandor doesn’t lick the blood, a shudder works its way up Guillermo’s spine. Smirking, he breathes,”Good boy.” Pressing his palm to Nandors mouth, he mumbles,”Drink, but don’t touch.” 

Keeping his arms glued to his sides starts to become a real struggle for Nandor. Letting his tongue dart out, he begins to lick the blood off Guillermo’s wrist. Nandor’s fangs graze over the cut, making Guillermo hiss as it widens the slice in his hand. Nandor starts to suck and nibble with the more blood that begins to seep out. A hungry snarl rumbles out from deep in his chest, and the sweet aroma of Guillermo causes Nandor to close his eyes. 

Nandor can feel a warmth spread through him; it makes its way down his ribs, to the bottom of his stomach. By the time Guillermo pulls his hand away, he’s as hard as a rock. Fluttering his eyes open, Nandor is met with a blissful look full of nothing but love and adoration. Every time he drinks Guillermo’s blood, his mind feels foggy. His brain is in such a daze he doesn’t notice Guillermo is talking until he feels a light tap against his cheek. Blinking, Nandor can’t focus enough to speak, so he hums instead.

”I said, get on the bed, Master.”

Crawling onto the bed and leaning on his elbows, Nandor kicks off his boots. Glancing over, he finally notices Guillermo is still, to his irritation, fully dressed. Grumbling, he huffs out, ”Your clothes are still on.”

Wandering over, Guillermo grabs the handcuffs. Nodding, he hums his next order, “Put your back against the headboard.” 

Squinting, Nandor resets himself. Taking each wrist, Guillermo cuffs him to the bedposts. His arms are spread, leaving him open and vulnerable. Testing the strength of the binding, Nandor is caught off guard by Guillermo pulling him further down the bed by his belt. Nandor’s arms lay raised above his head; arousal shoots down into his pants, making them feel even tighter. 

Rubbing his hand against the bulge, the moan Guillermo hears is music to his ears. ”You like this, Master?”

”Yes, Guillermo, release me,”as an afterthought, Nandor adds, ”That's an order.” 

Guillermo’s hand, to his displeasure, leaves his pants; the warm fingertips graze their way up Nandor’s stomach. Rubbing his thumb over a nipple, Guillermo earns himself another moan. “I’m in charge now, Master. You will do as I say.”

Feeling cocky, Nandor retorts, “What if I don’t?”

Picking up the spray bottle, Guillermo twists the lid off; he lets a few drops fall onto Nandor’s bare stomach. Guillermo watches as his master's stomach convulses, while the steam rises. Out of the corner of his eye, Guillermo notices a small dark wet spot appear over Nandor’s bulge. “So soon, Master? We're only getting started.” Setting the holy water aside, Guillermo takes the blindfold, crawling halfway onto the bed to tie it over Nandor’s eyes. 

Nandor feels the weight shift on the bed, meaning Guillermo is no longer by his side. Turning his head, Nandor listens carefully for Guillermo’s location. “Guillermo, I can't see.”

Rolling his eyes on impulse, Guillermo has to bite back a laugh, “I know, amor. That's the point.” Leaning in, Guillermo brushes a soft kiss above Nandor’s belly button. 

Nandor lets a shuddering breath leave him, “I think I like not being able to see.” Feeling another kiss this time on his love handle makes Nandor pull down on the cuffs. The metal and wooden poles groan but hold steady. Everything feels more intense. Guillermo wiggles his thumb underneath Nandor’s waistband, making him jump. His cock twitches in response to the warmth of his lover's hand being so close yet so far away. Throwing his head back, Nandor can't help the whimper that leaves him. 

Freezing, Guillermo feels a thrill shoot down into his pants. Seeing and hearing Nandor in such a state is truly a sight to behold. Undoing the belt, he starts to pull Nandor’s pants down. To Guillermo's surprise, he frees the trapped cock underneath. Shaking his head, he can't help the blush that spreads across his face. “You didn’t wear underwear today?”

Doing his best to shrug, Nandor tries but fails to sound nonchalant, “Didn’t feel like it.”

Squinting Guillermo finishes taking Nandor’s pants off, “That's highly unhygienic of you.” Thinking harder, a few dots connected; the entire time he’d been building the bed, his instincts had told him someone was watching. “Did you watch me make this bed?” Annoyance laces his words as he emphasizes, “By myself?”

Nandor fails to hide the smirk that crosses his face. “Perhaps.”

Guillermo's eye twitches. “A good boy wouldn't do that. In fact,” grabbing one of the rosaries, Guillermo hovers the cross below Nandor’s naval, “That’s something a filthy little bloodsucker would do.” 

Touching the tip of the cross to Nandor’s skin, it makes his hips buck up as he chokes out a strangled, “Fuck!” His cock is twitching madly at the divine connection. Lifting the cross, Guillermo’s cock presses tighter against his cargo pants. 

Nandor’s hips fall back onto the bed; his dick bounces with the mattress. Breathing, he mumbles heavily, “That burns.”

Grabbing and groping Nandor’s thigh, Guillermo whispers, “This is your punishment; you're a filthy vampire. You deserve this, don't you? Say it.”

Nandor chews his lip hard enough to draw blood. He muffles out, “I deserve it.”

Fumbling with the cross, Guillermo isn't pleased with his response. Letting the cross settle against his hand, he presses it into Nandor’s side right above his hip. “I can't hear you.”

Nandor’s hips buck as smoke starts to fill the air. Cursing, he bellows, “Fuck, I deserve this! Punish me! Oh fuck, I deserve it, Gerrmoo!”

Lifting his hand, Guillermo sees a dark imprint left behind. A possessive feeling takes over, and wanting to leave his claim, Guillermo sets the cross on his other hip. Then he moves to his left bicep, over to his collarbone, right breast, then against his stomach. Raising the cross, an idea pops into his head. Grabbing another rosary, Guillermo wraps each one around Nandor’s cuffed wrists, the cross burning below where you'd take a pulse.

Whimpering, Nandor feels his cock pulse with anticipation. “Fuck, this hurts.” Breathing heavily, he begs, “Touch me, please, Guillermo.”

Squeezing, Guillermo digs his nails into Nandor’s thigh. “Watching you squirm is more fun, though.” 

Nandor throws his head back as he tries to thrust his hips towards Guillermo's hand, whining when all he receives is a forced shove back into place. Suddenly feeling bad, Guillermo grabs the lube. Squeezing just a little into his hand, he coats his fingers in the pinkish liquid. Maneuvering himself in between Nandor’s legs, he forces his former Master to spread his legs wider. Dipping his finger into those soft cheeks, he rubs a circle around Nandor’s sensitive entrance. 

Quivering under Guillermo's touch, Nandor curses in Farsi; his native tongue takes over. Muttering nonsense, Nandor's eyes nearly roll into the back of his head as he feels Guillermo tease his anus. Thrusting forward, Nandor feels Guillermo sink a finger halfway in; pre-cum drips out of his cock. 

Taking his finger out, Guillermo decides it’s time. Moving off the bed, he starts to take his clothes off. His sweater comes off with ease, though his pants, on the other hand, are a challenge, his hard length getting in the zipper’s way. 

Nandor, meanwhile, mumbles something in Farsi he doesn’t catch. Glancing up, he’s met with the most beautiful sight. Nandor lays with his knees in the air, spread as far as they can go. His chest is rising and falling at a starved pace, the candle light in the room giving him a nice golden glow. Nearly ripping his pants off, Guillermo feels relief the moment his cock bounces free from his rainbow briefs.

Inching his way back onto the bed, Guillermo reaches over and positions himself just right, so that his middle finger is slowly sliding inside Nandor. His other hand takes a hold of Nandor’s cock, making him tremble under Guillermo’s touch. Running his delicate tongue over his lover’s tip causes Nandor to curse loudly in farsi,“مرا لعنتی !”

Moving his finger a little quicker, Guillermo takes more of Nandor into his mouth, rolling his tongue as he sucks lightly. Adding another finger, he starts to massage Nandor’s prostate. Inadvertently bucking his hips, Nandor forces Guillermo to take his whole length into his mouth by accident. Luckily Guillermo’s gag reflex doesn’t exist, and he yanks himself off with a satisfying pop as he glares up at the blindfold. Stilling his hand, Guillermo grunts, “Filthy bloodsucker, how badly do you wanna cum?”

Resting his chin against his chest, Nandor whimpers,“So bad, Geermoo.”

Nodding, Guillermo roughly moves his hand as fast as he can. Nandor melts further into his palm, panting and moaning louder with each thrust of his wrist. The moment he hears Nandor’s breath hitch he pulls his fingers out. Nandor lets out such a pitiful, pleading whine, Guillermo almost feels bad for robbing him of his climax. Almost. 

When he goes to grab a condom, Nandor moans,“Where are you going?”

“To get a condom.” 

Growling, Nandor barks, “Forget the damn condom, fucking raw me!”

Blinking rapidly at the sheer request, it takes a moment for Guillermo’s brain to catch up. Meanwhile, Nandor is mumbling and begging in Farsi to be taken. Snapping back, Guillermo leaves the bed despite Nandor’s moans and whimpers. If he’s going to fuck his lover raw it’s not gonna be like this. 

While Guillermo undoes the handcuffs, Nandor thinks he might have said something wrong. What could it be? His horny brian has trouble processing anything until he’s shoved onto his stomach by surprisingly strong arms. The only thing he catches is Guillermo commanding, “Stay.” Obliging without a second thought, Nandor lets his face rest against the cool, smooth silk sheets. Why does he feel hot all over? Maybe it's Guillermo’s blood. Spicy n’ sweet pinata farmer blood.

Guillermo grabs several rosary beads, each a different color. Setting himself over Nandor, he sits atop his thighs, holding him in place. Grabbing both arms, he does his best to recreate the Teshibari knot he saw online. After some trial and error he’s able to get the pattern right. Admiring his work, he feels a bit giddy at the fact that he successfully did the bind with a rainbow pattern mixed in. 

Nandor hisses at the burning sensation. Biting his tongue he cries, his hard dick rubbing against the sheets. “Ple….pleaze...fuck..me.”

Guillermo’s cock spasms at how hot that sounded. Moaning himself, he doesn’t waste time. Helping Nandor move so he’s kneeling just above him, he lines himself up. Resting his head against the pillows Guillermo states, “I’m going to guide you, Master.” Pushing lightly against Nandor’s thighs, Guillermo feels himself enter his tight entrance, biting back his own cuss words. Guillermo can’t take his eyes off Nandor's face. A trail of drool is gathering at the corner of his lover’s mouth, which hangs half open as he bounces up and down. 

Rocking his hips back and forth, Nandor’s ecstasy filled brain takes control within moments. The both of them are moaning and groaning each other's names. Flexing his arms, Nandor hisses at the pain the holy trinkets provide. His mind goes numb at how blissful this all feels. Beneath the blindfold his eyes flash red, and on instinct he bares his teeth and aims right for Guillermo’s neck. 

The Van Hellsing blood acts quicker than Guillermo’s mind does. Jolting out of the way, he barely misses getting his neck ripped out, and instead Nandor sinks his teeth deep into Guillermo’s shoulder. Guillermo ignores the fact that it almost tipped him over the edge. Yanking himself out, in one swift move he unlatches Nandor’s jaw before shoving his face into the mattress. Breathing heavily, Guillermo grabs a tight hold on the bondage. Licking his lips, Nandor seems to come to rather quickly, burying his face into a pillow as he whimpers a half apology. 

Closing his eyes, Guillermo tries to calm his breathing. When he moves it agitates his new wound. Hissing, he cracks open an eye, “Now, I think we both know what you did wrong there, Master.” Moving his hands, Guillermo undoes one of the semi-loose rosaries. Holding the cross, he presses it into the flesh of Nandor’s back.

Nandor nods quickly. All words are lost to him at this very moment. Guillermo lifts the cross long enough to wrap the beads around Nandor’s neck. Tugging slightly, Guillermo orders, “Speak, Master. Use your words. Beg for my forgiveness."

Shaking his head, Nandor rubs the blindfold off just enough that he’s able to see with one eye. Breathing heavily, Nandor looks over his shoulder, his eyes glistening with pure ecstasy, “Make me."

Tugging at the beads, Guillermo wraps a single loop over his hand, that way Nandor is forced to straighten his back. Nandor’s airway is cut short, but being undead, it really doesn’t matter. The only thing keeping Nandor from falling face first into the bed are the beads, and his weakening knees. Aligning himself, Guillermo shovesback into his Master, and Nandor gasps at the sudden shock of pleasure that ripples up his spine. Rocking his hips back and forth, Guillermo has to pull harder on the beads just to keep Nandor from face planting into the headboard. 

Every word seeping out of Nandor’s mouth is a slurry, unintelligible mess of moaning and howling. His hard cock spits out cum across his chest, spotting the new sheets in the process. Nandor’s eyes roll back as Guillermo continues to pound into his prostate, and the euphoria makes him cum again. He tries to shout, but all that comes out is a garbled, “G...Ge…..Germooo!”

A heat rises at the bottom of Guillermo's stomach. He tries to pull out, but Nandor musters enough coherent energy to push Guillermo back in, forcing him to cum inside him. Guillermo jerked his hand hard enough the rosary snaps, beads flying everywhere. Steadying himself, Guillermo smacks his hands hard against Nandor’s butt cheeks. The cross in his right hand burns a mark into his behind. Nandor falls face-first into a mash of pillows, his entire body tensing from another orgasm. When Guillermo removes the cross from his ass he relaxes. 

Finally pulling out, Guillermo can’t deny how satisfied he feels to see a part of him trickle its way out of Nandor’s perfect ass. Dragging himself, he flops next to his equally satisfied partner, “How do you feel, amor?” 

Barely moving his face, Nandor cracks an eye and smiles. Guillermo can see the adorable crinkles appear at the corners. “Like you successfully conquered and pillaged my ass.” 

Guillermo can’t help but laugh at that. 

Hissing, Nandor looks to his still burning and bound arms, “Can I get out of this?”

“Of course, amor.” Making sure to be careful, Guillermo undoes the binding with a content sigh. He grimaces at the burn marks, and guilt starts to set in at how much pain Nandor must have been feeling. “Amor, lo siento mucho ¿Te duele mucho?”

Stretching his now free arms, Nandor rolls over to his side. Scrunching up his nose he comments, “Speak slower, Guillermo, I’m still learning the pinata language.” 

Bowing his head in an apology, Guillermo rests a hand over Nandor’s love handle, making sure to be careful of the cross burns. “Sorry, are you in a lot of pain?”

“Of course.” Seeing a sad look cross his sweet Guillermo’s features, Nandor winces as he takes his face, caressing it ever so gently in his hands. “Don’t beat yourself up, amor, it was a lot of fun. Besides,” looking at the bite mark he inflicted, Nandor’s face paints itself with guilt, “I almost tore your throat out.” Scrunching his face Nandor asks, “Did I say that right? Amor?”

Taking one of Nandor’s hands into his own, Guillermo kisses the knuckles before whispering, “You did, amor. You're learning so fast.” Getting up, Guillermo puts on a bathrobe. “I’m going to draw you a cool bath. Hopefully it’ll help you heal faster.” 

Nandor purrs a muffled thank you as he buries his face deep into the pillows. His hair is a complete tangled mess from tossing and turning so much. 

Guillermo walks into the hallway, thankful that he sees no one. Strutting his way into the bathroom, he closes the door behind himself. Leaning against the door he lets his mind replay what just occurred. Realizing he’s already half hard at the thoughts alone, Guillermo decides to shake them out of his mind. Right now, his shockingly loud lover needed to be taken care of.

Drawing the shower curtain back, he turns the bottom faucet on. Fiddling with the knobs he eventually is able to get the right temperature, not warm but also not frigid. Plugging the drain, Guillermo leaves the tub to fill, opening the bottom sink cupboard to sift through a bundle of expensive soaps and oils. Finding what he needs, he goes back to the tub and sits on the edge. He puts a capsule of aloe vera infused soap in, along with two capfuls of lavender, coconut, and sunflower essential oils.

Once a nice layer of bubbles has formed, Guillermo shuts the water off at the halfway mark. Standing, he tightens his robe before gingerly walking back to their room. Peaking in, he catches Nandor struggling to sit up. Instantly by his side, Guillermo begins to rant, “¿Qué estás haciendo? Para, te vas a empeorar. Déjame ayudarte, no me quites la mano. Tengo un baño relajante esperándote.”

Perking up, Nandor lets Guillermo help him stand. “All I understand is the bath part.” Groaning, they take one step at a time. Guillermo decides to skip putting his sore master in a bathrobe.

The burns are affecting him more than Nandor thought they would. Each cross-shaped mark felt like a tiny wildfire scorching his skin away. His arms felt and looked like bullet ants had peppered his skin with painful mini bites. Even with all this pain, he certainly knows he will be doing this again.

In the safe cover of the bathroom, Guillermo lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Guiding Nandor to the tub, he tries to help him into it, but Nandor swats him away. 

Settling himself in the tub on his own, the water rises to just below the rim. Humming, Nandor lets the cool water soak up the heat radiating off him. Letting his eyes drift shut, Nandor can hear Guillermo scooting next to him. The old wooden stool creaks; it’s always been a loud chair.

Guillermo starts to run the cold water over Nandor’s scalp using a plastic cup. He smiles when Nandor mumbles in approval. Guillermo cradles his head, massaging a little lavender shampoo into his dark locks. 

“Was I a good boy, Guillermo?” 

Guillermo runs his fingers through Nandor's hair. "You were such a good boy, Master."

Nandor whispers to himself, ”I am the best boy.”

Stifling some laughter, Guillermo rinses the shampoo. Lifting his injured shoulder was starting to become more difficult. The bleeding had stopped, but he could tell some stitches were needed. Glancing at the tub, Guillermo pulls a face; the once white bubbles were long since dissolved, and gray cloud of soot now floated heavily in the water. 

”Guillermo.”

”Yes, amor?”

Sinking further into the water, Nandor sniffs the air. The scent of Guillermo’s blood hangs thick, overpowering the oils.” I'm sorry I bit you.” 

”I know, amor.” Lifting Nandor’s chin, Guillermo gives him a quick kiss in between his eyebrows. He whispers into Nandor’s skin, “Let’s get you out of this dirty water.”

After the bath, Nandor throws a fit until Guillermo agrees to let him bandage his shoulder. Touching the tender skin, Nandor can't help but wince at the jagged teeth marks. With helpful instructions Nandor is able to clean, sanitize, and tape a bandage over the wound. Kissing the bandage for good measure, Nandor tilts his head so he can catch Guillermo’s mouth with his own. The kiss is brief and chaste, yet full of so much love Guillermo feels his heart skip a beat. 

They help each other back into the room. Once in the bed, Nandor cuddles close, wrapping his arm over Guillermo's waist and shoving his face into his soft chest. Before he falls asleep, Nandor whispers, ”I love you, Guillermo.”

Guillermo whispers back, “I love you too.”

Pressing his ear close, Nandor listens to that steady heartbeat. His favorite lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: مرا لعنتی - Damn me!  
> Amor- Love  
> ¿Qué estás haciendo? Para, te vas a empeorar. Déjame ayudarte, no me quites la mano. Tengo un baño relajante esperándote. - What are you doing? Stop, you're going to get worse. Let me help you, don't take my hand away. I have a relaxing bath waiting for you.


End file.
